Finding You
by julesshondaland
Summary: When Emma suddenly leaves StoryBrooke, it sends Regina on a whirlwind journey to bring back her love. Through ups and downs, hope and desperation, Regina knows only one thing, She will always find Emma.


"It's not what you said, Regina, it's the way you said it and you know it" Emma says, throwing down her flannel on the bed and crossing her arms.

"You know what, I don't have time for this Emma, I don't have time for this petty fight" Regina says, watching herself place a tiny gold loop earring into her right ear.

"This isn't petty! This is our son's future!" Emma responds, her voice getting gradually louder. She moves from the side of the bed she was cemented in and makes her way over to Regina across the room.

Regina is silent and continues to stare aimlessly into the mirror as she puts a tiny chain around her neck.

"Regina, don't do this. Don't shut me out" Emma says softer, walking up behind Regina and placing her hands on Regina's hips.

Regina closes her eyes when she feels Emma's familiar touch and then looks at the hands gracing her sides in the mirror.

Sighing, she pushes Emma's hands away and turns around to face her.

"I told you, didn't want to talk about this right now, and you didn't listen" Regina looks into Emma's eyes, trying to regain what little bit of calmness she had in her.

"I really didn't think it was that big of a deal" Emma says, giving her a longing look, "please don't be mad at me"

"I'm not-I'm not mad, I'm just...busy" Regina says, looking at the ground.

Emma grabs Regina's hands and pushes on Regina's palms with her thumbs.

"Your hands are burning up" Emma notes, looking deeper into Regina's eyes, begging her to tell her what's wrong.

Regina says nothing and continues to stare at the dark wooden floor beneath her feet.

Emma bends her head down slightly and places a kiss on Regina's cheek.

Regina pulls her hands away from Emma's as Emma goes in for another, more passionate kiss.

"I have to go" Regina says, pulling away before their lips could meet.

Emma sighs, exasperated.

"No you don't, it's Saturday, nobody will notice if you're not there" Emma says, turning on her heels to see Regina who had made her way back to the bed, looking for her blazer.

"I really want to finish this conversation, we're running out of time here" Emma says, taking a step toward the bed.

"Have you seen my black blazer?" Regina says, dismissing Emma's comment with a confused look on her face.

Regina frantically moves sheets and blankets, looking under pillows and Emma's messy pile of clothes for the black blazer.

"You're not leaving until you talk to me" Emma says, crossing her arms and locking the door.

"Emma, please, that door could be unlocked with a wave of my hand and you know it" Regina says, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"You promised no magic in this bedroom" Emma says, slightly lifting her chin, proud of her small victory.

Regina whispers an inaudible "dammit" under her breath and goes back to looking for her blazer, getting on her knees to look under the bed.

"Just give me one good reason-ONE good reason why you are so against this" Emma says, plopping herself on the bed.

Slamming her hands on the ground, Regina pushes herself up and walks over to Emma.

"There are a million reasons, all of which I've already explained to you" Regina says, grabbing Emma's flannel off the bed and folding it.

"This room is a mess..." Regina mumbles, kicking piles of Emma's clothes around the floor with the point of her heel.

"Stop. Stop touching my stuff" Emma says, watching Regina pace the floor.

"This room is a mess! We discussed this. It's simple, you take the clothes, you put them away. And away is NOT the floor" Regina says, bending down and picking up a pile of discarded shirts.

"No, I mean, listen to me" Emma says pleadingly. "One reason."

Regina sighs and drops the clothes back on the floor, swiveling on her heel to face Emma.

"It's too far. I don't like him leaving StoryBrooke" Regina says, crossing her arms.

"It's not even an hour away, and you know him leaving StoryBrooke is not a problem." Emma says.

"I wont be able to visit him! I want to be able to have a say in my son's education" Regina says adamantly.

"You do realize that normal parents don't drop in at school every day" Emma says back.

"Fine. What about the fact that the school is outrageously expensive" Regina says, standing her ground.

"I really didn't think that was a problem" Emma says, standing up and cocking her head.

"That's the problem Emma, you don't think!" Regina says, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Babe, I'm sure we could figure out the money. But I don't think that's what's really bothering yo-" Regina cuts her off mid-sentence.

"WE wont be figuring anything out will we?" Regina says, her voice taking a more confrontational tone. "Need I remind you, YOU don't have a job, I do."

Emma takes in a small breath, shocked at Regina's comment.

"I have to figure everything out Emma! I will have to pay for this whole thing, I don't know how much you _think_ a mayor makes, but it's not a lot. I support this family, I clean up after your damn messes, and you constantly pester me about things like this. I have to deal with Henry, I have to deal with a whole damn city, and then I have to come home to  YOU. I can't do it all!" Regina says, now yelling.

"And what's wrong with coming home to me?" Emma says, emphasizing the last word, a look of hurt and anger flashing across her face.

"No, I didn't mean it like that" Regina says, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead with her left hand, her right hand resting on her skirt-clad hip.

"Oh, I think you did" Emma says, crossing the room quickly and grabbing the flannel off the bed.

"Emma, where are you going?" Regina says, sounding exhausted.

Emma doesn't respond, instead she pulls her arms into the flannel and hops slightly up and down, allowing the jacket to more casually drape her body.

She grabs the keys to the tiny yellow bug off the nightstand and walks across the room, un-locking the door and opening it.

She walks out and begins walking down the steps.

"Emma, where are you going?" Regina says, shouting down the stairs, "we're not done here!"

"Oh, we feel pretty done to me" Emma says, taking one last look at Regina up the stairs and walking out the front door.

"Emma, come back here!" Regina yells angrily out the door.

She walks down the stairs and yells after Emma again "EMMA!"

Walking out the front door, she sees the tail end of the tiny yellow bug flying down the street.

She sighs and leans up against the door frame, rubbing her head again.

"She just needs time" Regina thinks to herself, turning around and closing the door behind her.

She walks back up the stairs, but instead goes into her office, looking for the black blazer still.

She hears her phone go off somewhere in the room and follows the sound until she finds the phone nestled in none other than the pocket of her black blazer, draping the disregarded chair in the corner of the room opposite the desk.

She frantically slides the phone over to "Answer" when she sees that Henry is calling.

"Henry Daniel Mills, what are you doing calling me, you are supposed to be in school, put your phone away"

"Mom, what happened?" Henry says frantically.

"Nothing happened, what are you talking about" Regina says, confusion lacing her voice.

"Mom just texted me, she said something about leaving StoryBrooke and she didn't know when she'd be back, _if_ she'd be back" Henry says quickly.

In the background Regina hears Snow tell Henry to put his phone away while in class.

"Mom, I have to go" Henry says.

"No, Henry, this is important, tell your grandmother it's me"

"Mom-I" there is static on the line.

"Henry?!" Regina says frantically, "Henry?"

The line disconnects.


End file.
